Non-volatile memory is becoming standard in consumer appliances such as digital cameras, digital audio players, and personal digital assistants. The demands for affordable non-volatile storage media coupled with the low cost per bit of information achievable in creating write-once storage elements have given rise to the proliferation of write-once memory devices in the consumer marketplace.